


stars in your eyes

by starrystargazersorceress



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 5-7-5, F/M, Haiku, Resilience, Stargazing, Stars, always cloti, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystargazersorceress/pseuds/starrystargazersorceress
Summary: haikus written for the theme of 'stargazing'.  CloTi focused.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just placing here a series of haikus that i originally posted on [ tumblr ](https://starrystargazersorceress.tumblr.com/post/634999232702693376/memories-flash-fleeting-far) for the stargazing prompt. added a few more for the themes resilience and warmth. #alwayscloti

> eyes iridescent  
> memories flash - fleeting, far:  
> a star-tinged promise  
> 💙

> Beneath the heavens,  
> lit by starlight we sit close —  
> heart pounding, hopeful  
>  💫

> stars pulsate brightly  
> like beacons beckoning home   
> guiding me to you  
> ⭐️

> orbs of light reflect  
> deep in their eyes, soft and warm  
> like their clenching hands  
> ✨

> Hesitation reigns  
> but his eyes assure safety;  
> they jump to their fates  
>   
> 
> 
> by the rough railroad  
> they roll to a halt. gently,  
> warm hands help her up  
> 🚈

>   
> A flower garden:   
> fractured hope is rekindled  
> by a warm embrace  
> 🌼

> Down the stream they fall -  
> she enters his world and sparks  
> a real reunion  
> 💫

> Night gives way to dawn  
> On a rock two souls waken  
> \- revived, fresh with love  
> 🌅

> starry sky marred by  
> colossal rock; steadfast hearts  
> cling to life and love  
> ☄️💫💕

>   
> there's no destiny  
> written in the stars, only  
> love forged by heroes


End file.
